halowfandomefandomcom-20200213-history
Covenant Species
``Oh man, and when I remember that the Covenants were united planets, this mind creeps me out`` This is the list of all known Coovenant Species. Main species Unggoy Hailing from Balaho, Unggoy, known as Grunts among Humans, are the most common and lowest-placed caste of the Covenant. The Unggoy were barely into their own Iron Age when the San'Shyuum discovered them. Classified as a "Tier 6" civilization by the Forerunner charts, the Unggoy were at a primitive point in their cultural development, the Unggoy had little choice but to accept entry into the Covenant hegemony, or otherwise risk extinction. After their incorporation into the Covenant, their entire history was erased and they essentially became an enslaved race. Despite their notable cowardice and ineptitude, they are quite dangerous in large numbers, which is why an Arbiter was needed to quell the Grunt rebellion. They breathe methane and thus must wear a large tank on their back full of methane to survive on other planets. Relations between the Unggoy and the Kig-Yar are strained in the best of times. Sangheili The second highest caste; Sangheili, or Elites as Humans call them, served as the military leaders of the Covenant before the Great Schism in 2552. While Prophets often had the final say, it was the Elites who organized military campaigns and naval engagements. They maintain the military structure of the Covenant and ensured the Prophets' orders are followed, as well as their own. Sangheili consider the other client races to be below them in all ways. The Sangheili are the only known race permitted to build and operate starships Jiralhanae Jiralhanae, known to Humans as Brutes.They are one of the newer species to the Covenant and are the only race that has obtained very close to equal status to that of one of the founding "clients" of the Covenant pact, the Sangheili. They have an incredible natural resilience to damage due to their tough hides, which easily make up for their lack of Energy Shields, and use a number of weapons and vehicles based upon their pre-Covenant technology. This technology, though primitive compared to other Covenant weapons, is nonetheless extremely lethal, with most Brute-developed weapons having blades attached to them. In addition to their standard form of combat, Brutes will sometimes go "berserk" and try to kill anyone or anything in their path. This shows the aggressive nature of the Brute, and the little tolerance they have when they are cornered. Brutes have their own ranks going up to War Cheftains who usually wield Plasma cannons,Fuel rod guns, or Chieftains who usually wield Gravity Hammers. The Jiralhanae always work in packs of 3-8 when possible. They took over their role as personal Personal Bodyguards of the Prophets and also now make up most of the Covenant military. Yanme`e These flying, insect-like creatures, the Yanme'e or Drones or Buggers as they are known by Humans served almost exclusively as engineers, but were then replaced by the Huragok, after, they were used as aerial combatants against the UNSC, who are inexperienced at fighting airborne infantry. They became the second Covenant species with the ability of flight. In combat it seems that their weapons of choice are the needler, which can cause a good amount of damage if allowed, and the Plasma Pistol, which is weak, unless it is a charged shot, which can bring down your shields drastically. Their ability to fight on the wing makes them an excellent strategic weapon against ground-based opponents. Kig-Yar Due to their superior senses, the Kig-Yar, or Jackals/Skirmishers as they are known by Humans are the scouts and marksmen of the Covenant military, they are the second lowest Covenant caste and are about 5'6" tall and due to their lack of physical durability, they carry a portable energy shield generator during combat. Jackals are employed mainly as sharpshooters with their excellent vision and dexterity, and are also deployed to defend strategic areas. When a Jackal is under fire, it will cover its head with its hands and trot away to another position from which to fire. The first Human contact was between Staff Sergeants Johnson and Byrne on a Human freighter as Jackal pirates tried to board the ship. They have very strong dislike of the Unggoy because they are always trying to assert their superiority over them in the caste system of the Covenant. Once they poisoned a recreational narcotic that the Unggoy use which nearly caused them to become infertile. This caused one of the Unggoy unrests. Huragok Huragok, or Engineers are actually an artificial species created by the Forerunners. They will only converse with the Prophets or individuals who learn their language. This indicates Engineers are very high in the caste system, however ONI believe them to be prisoners or slaves. The Huragok perform the physical labor of excavating, and gathering data on Forerunner artifacts. In military terms, they are generally a non-militant race. However, at times in the Human Covenant War they have been placed on the battlefield either as repair workers or suicide bombers. They have also displayed neutrality and even some allegiance to humans such as Lighter Than Some helping the citizens of Harvest escape and another Engineer repairing Ascendant Justice's engines for the Master Chief and even a Needler for him to use in battle. Another example is one Huragok repairing and recovering the Human AI Superintendent and then assisting Captain Veronica Dare and Sergeant Major Avery JuniorJohnson in working out what the High Prophet of Truth was looking for in Africa. Lekgolo (Mgalekgolo) Lekgolo The Lekgolo (Latin Ophis congregatio, meaning "Assembly of snakes",[3]) are a species of small colonial worm-like creatures that can join together to form purpose specific assemblages, such as Mgalekgolo, commonly referred to by Humans as Hunters. Lekgolo are also able to combine themselves within machinery such as the Scarab. Mgalekgolo Mgalekgolo, or Hunters as they are known by Humans, are thought to be giant monsters, but they are actually an assemblage of worm-like entities called "Lekgolo" that create a communal, armor plated form. In this form, they are known as "Mgalekgolo". They always fight and travel in pairs known as "Bond Brothers" which technically means that not all of the colonies of worms were able to fit within one set of armor, and are the strongest of the Covenant fighting units. They wield powerful assault cannons and a massive shield resistant to any small arms fire which may also be used as a melee weapon due to its sharp sides and the Hunters' great strength. They are usually used as weapons platforms, and are only deployed on the battlefield when in need of a heavy force - they are used more like heavy duty equipment than soldiers. Their political and religious motivations are completely unknown. San`Shyuum The highest caste, the San'Shyuum, or "Prophets," as Humans call them, lead the Covenant and exert complete control over all religious and political affairs. Though physically weak, Prophets wield power through absolute command of the Covenant and through scavenged Forerunner technology, leaving the task of conquest to the Elites and the other races. Their higher understanding of the Forerunners gives them great ego and religious influence over the Covenant. The High Prophets are addressed as "Hierarchs", "Noble Hierarchs", "Holy Ones", or "Exalted" by the other races of the Covenant. Other species Cephalo` Methanos The Cephalo` Methanos, known by humans as the ``Corrupter``, is an interesant race of aliens from the planet Methanoxia.A Cephalo` Methanos has many tentacles (two are used as arms) wich can attack multiple targets at once, making it the perfect enemy.A Cephalo` Methanos has also the power of corrupt a target (like Flood does) and use it as own tool.Cephalo` Methanoses are normally Non-Weilding but can pick up every weapon found (or sometimes the nearest). Ethayal ''--COMING SOON--'' Forgoxilan --COMING SOON-- Gyargon FF-MAGMAHULK The Gyarons, coming from the planet Magheol, are a species of tall, fat, and fiery volcanic creatures made out of rock and lava. ''-------NOTE: This list isn`t finished yet so be patient whit the upcoming species, Thanks!------'' '' Cephalo Methanos.png|A Cephalo`Methanos sprite weilding a Plasma pistol. '' Category:Covenant